Dove's Drag Race Season 1
The first season of Dove's Drag Race Season 1 was announced at the beginning of May 2018. 12 Girls would compete for the prize of 2,000 robux and the title: Drag Superstar. DRAMA There was a variety of Drama during the season in untucked and out of untucked. Here is some of the biggest dramatic moments. EP 3 - Sumaya vs Dianna Hole. EP 4 - Dianna Hole vs Felice EP 4 - Sumaya vs Betty Spaghetti Find out more drama at the discord: TBA Episodes Episode 1: Turn The Pokemon Ass Now! * Mini Challenge: Best Promo * Mini Challenge Winner: Pauly Esther * Main Challenge: Make a Pokeball couture look. * Main Challenge Winner: Ling Ling * Bottom 2: Princess Thicc and Kyisa Von Cephe * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - The Beginning * Eliminated: Kyisa Von Cephe Entrance Order Episode 2: LGBTQueens! * Mini Challenge: Lip Sync A Thon * Mini Challenge Winners: Lucinda Rear * Mini Challenge Prize: Robucks :3 * Main Challenge: To make a commercial advertising LGBTQ. * Runway Theme: LGBTQ Fashion. * Main Challenge Winner: Felice Navidad. * Bottom 2: Stella vs Tempore vs Princess Thicc * Lipsync Song: CupCaKKe - LGBT * Eliminated: Tempore Episode 3: Lip Sync Duos * Mini Challenge: Quick Build * Mini Challenge Winner: Felice Navidad * Main Challenge: To perform a dance routine together. * Runway Theme: Monochromatic. * Main Challenge Winner: Dianna Hole & Miss Turkey Leg * Bottom 2: Pauly Esther vs Princess Thicc * Lipsync Song: Rihanna - Shut Up And Drive * Eliminated: Princess Thicc & Ling Ling (QUIT) * Episode 4: The First Annual Dove Roast * Main Challenge: Roast * Runway Theme: Sport Fashion Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Dianna Hole * Bottom 2: Lucinda Rear and Stella * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Donatella * Eliminated: Lucinda Rear Episode 5: Advertise your Product! * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Dianna Hole * Main Challenge: Advertise your product. * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Dianna Hole and Felice Navidad * Bottom 2: Betty Spaghetti and Sumaya * Lipsync Song: Pussy Cat Dolls - Don't Cha * Eliminated: Betty Spaghetti and Sumaya 6: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Starrah Recreation * Main Challenge Winner: Miss Turkey Leg * Bottom 2: Felice Navidad vs Stella * Lipsync Song: Sophie Stray - It's taking over * Eliminated: Stella Episode 7: Ball * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Around The World Ball * Runway Theme: Country Girl Glam, Party In the city outfit and Hometown Hemeroids. * Main Challenge Winner: Felice Navidad * Bottom 2: Pauly Esther vs Miss Turkey Leg * Lipsync Song: Pound The Alarm - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Miss Turkey Leg Episode 8: Final * * Main Challenge: Final 2 Lip Sync * Runway Theme: Glamazonian * Main Challenge Winners: Dianna Hole * Top 2: '''Dianna Hole and Felice Navidad * '''Lipsync Song: Rihanna What Now * Eliminated: Pauly Esther & Felice Navidad. Episode 1: PokeBall Eleganza